


Beneath The Mask

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Versailles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 01:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13470966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: Hizaki had never seen the other's face, having only ever seen the other at Masquerades, but tonight was a night for firsts. The idea that he might just get to truly see the man that he dreamed of,f pushed Hizaki into doing things he would normally only do when he was alone.





	1. Unmasking

            Masquerade, the very word made Masashi smile. As he walked into the room, eyes turned to stare at the handsome stranger dressed in fine black clothes, detailed with both lace and silver embroidery. His long hair was dark black with flashes of red and his mask black with red underneath jutting out at the edges, making him look both dangerous and handsome. The women swooned, the men hid their jealousy behind masks of their own and the party continued as it always did, the handsome man soon forgotten.

            It was of no concern to Masashi's, that girls stared warily as he approached and breathed a sigh of relief when he passed, because he was looking for a special one. A woman so beautiful that it radiated though the room, so that everyone present knew that this was the most beautiful creature in the room and were envious as it wasn't fair a woman could look that way. The envy was alright too, for it was a man who put the beauty of all the women to shame, though Masashi knew he only disguised himself at such events because nobody would question why 'she' didn't talk.

            There would be such a scandal if anyone found out of course, the man Masashi was searching for wasn't the only one who used masquerades to parade around as a woman.  Spotting one of the man's friends, he smiled and headed over to the man dressed in a beautiful blue and purple dress, wearing a mask covered in peacock feathers.

            “Do you know where he is?” Masashi asked, not bothering to say hi to Jasmine You. They said manners cost nothing but Masashi was an impatient man and disliked the fact Hizaki didn't appear to be here.

            “Depends on who he is.” Jasmine whispered quietly, so only those in close earshot could hear. Glancing around Masashi realised this corner was filled with Hizaki's friends, though their masks had prevented him realising at first.

            “You know who he is,” Masashi scolded. “Don't tease me.”

            “He was upset because he thought you weren't coming to his party.” Spoke up a nearby man, Teru, revealing too much skin than was socially accepted but using the animosity of the mask to hide who he was. Another who had no plans to be here at the unmasking.

            “This isn't his party though,” Masashi pointed out. “It's his brother’s and the official story if Hizaki is sick.”

            “He's in his room.” Kamijo spoke up, dressed like most of the men here but somehow with more style and grace. His mask was snow white and gold and was made to resemble a swan with its wings holding up a crown upon his head. He was stunning and if Hizaki made the most beautiful woman here, he could just be the most beautiful man.

            “Kamijo!” Yuki scolded, wearing a mask that made him look like a cat. “He said not to tell.”

            “What harm can it do?” Kamijo asked, watching as Masashi stormed through the room, heading towards the stairs with no regard for anyone who tried to explain he wasn't allowed to be there.

            “I don't trust him,” Yuki complained. “You know, not even Hizaki has seen his face, he's probably some famous criminal on the run from the law.”

            “Or maybe he's just shy,” Kamijo scolded. “Hizaki likes him and can take care of himself. There's no reason for us to get involved.”

 

            Hizaki was lying on his bed entirely naked, with lube in one hand and a sex toy in the other, when Masashi stormed into the room. Startled Hizaki gasped and struggled to pull a blanket over himself, knowing from his arousal it was obvious what he had been doing but trying to disguise it anyway.

            “Out of all the outfits I have seen you in, this is my favourite,” Masashi informed Hizaki with a smile before he remembered his anger. “Why did you leave the party?”

            “Because you weren't there and I was lonely.” Hizaki explained, blushing slightly. The truth was standing with his friends, waiting for the other to arrive, had given him plenty of time to think about what he wanted to do with the other and not all of those thoughts were innocent. Eventually he had given up on Masashi even arriving and headed upstairs to deal with the problem his dirty thoughts had brought on.

            “I like it when you're lonely.” Masashi informed Hizaki, as he picked up the mask Hizaki had been wearing, a combination of reds and golds that would have looked stunning on the other but Masashi didn't ask him to put it back on, preferring Hizaki's natural look more.

            “You shouldn't be here.” Hizaki complained but Masashi only smiled.

            “I suggest a proposal. If you let me watch you play, then I’ll remove everything that I'm wearing right now.” Masashi offered. It was a large step because they'd done nothing but kiss before and he could tell Hizaki was thinking about this in the silence that followed.

            “Is the mask part of this proposal?” Hizaki eventually asked.

            “I can't make any promises.” Masashi replied and Hizaki paused for a moment, before pulling the blanket away from his still aroused body and picking up the toy, a glass dildo shaped like a rose with bumps along it's stem, it was clearly a work of art, as well as being able to provide amazing stimulation.

            “You have to start.” Hizaki informed Masashi, who slowly began to undress, starting with his decorative coat that covered an outfit of leather trousers and shirt in the only colour he ever seemed to wear, black.

            Growing nervous, as he realised this deal was actually going ahead, Hizaki opened the lube watching Masashi the whole time, wishing he could see all of his face so that he could judge what the other was thinking. His lips were curved in a smile though and Hizaki decided to believe it was one of pleasure combined with lust. Coating the toy liberally, Hizaki gently pushed it against his entrance, feeling it slide inside his prepared body easily.

            Shaking slightly, Hizaki stared up at Masashi who was making work of removing his shirt and had undone so many buttons now that Hizaki could see his muscle structure, developed but not too much, it was the kind of chest he longed to run his hands over and the thought that perhaps he could later encouraged Hizaki to begin to move the toy inside him.

            Pleasure instantly filled him and he couldn't help but moan softly as the toy brushed his prostrate. This was his favourite toy for many reasons but right now he only cared about the ways the bulges were pushing inside him, bringing him pleasure like no other. It was easy to forget Masashi was here and for a moment Hizaki's eyes shut as he pictured the dark-haired man holding the toy and pleasuring him like this, working him up into a sexual frenzy.

            'Fool, he's here undressing for you!' Hizaki thought angrily, opening his eyes to see Masashi place his boots to one side. He was down to nothing but the leather trousers and catching Hizaki watching they shared a smile.

            “Touch yourself.” Masashi suggested and eagerly Hizaki began to rub his erection, moaning uncontrollably at the pleasure he was bringing to himself. Before his eyes, Masashi was stripping and Hizaki groaned in delight as both trousers and underwear fell together and the man of his dreams was standing there, naked and aroused.

            “Please, if you like, join in?” Hizaki almost begged, trying hard to retain the little dignity he had left but struggling to do so.

            “Like you could keep me away.” Masashi teased, as he went to kneel on Hizaki's bed and began to move the toy for the blond. He was rougher than Hizaki dared to be, more determined to make the other moan and his actions made Hizaki almost delirious in the pleasure. He wanted to clutch the sheets but he needed to touch himself and when he begged Masashi to do this to the other laughed.

            “But it's so much more arousing when you do it.” Masashi teased and with a groan Hizaki grabbed onto the sheets with his free hand and worked his length with the other, feeling his orgasm building up inside him anyway. He was desperate now and his body ached for release, well why not give in?

            Masashi watched Hizaki cum with a smile, never once relenting on the toy. He wanted Hizaki to squirm and beg and sure enough the blond began to, demanding Masashi removed the toy from his body.

            “But why would I do that, when you’re so gorgeous squirming like this?” Masashi teased, looking very much like the devil to Hizaki right now.

            “Because I'd hate you forever and never let you touch me again.” Hizaki got out, clutching the sheets now as he had wanted to before.

            “Well then, why don't we make another deal?” Masashi suggested. “Let's replace the toy with my own arousal.”

            “Oh god.” Hizaki groaned but the toy was being removed now and he was given a couple of minutes to calm down as Masashi gently kissed him, making it clear he was going to do this but only when Hizaki was ready.

            “I removed the toy.” Masashi whispered and Hizaki nodded, calmed just enough to be able to handle the idea of more.

            “Go on then.” Hizaki challenged, soon finding himself on his side with Masashi pushing into him from behind. The other had his arm wrapped around him, like a loving embrace, and eagerly Hizaki pushed back against him, loving the feeling of being filled by another man more than anything, including his favourite toy.

            Masashi moved gently at first but his own desire swept through him, never one to ignore his own needs he pushed Hizaki over onto his stomach and began to pound into the other hard, sure that after the toy the blond could handle anything. Beneath him Hizaki was moaning again, those delightful sounds that Masashi would remember always. Masashi let his own sounds of pleasure join in, claiming what he had always wanted from the other man but had restrained himself from taking. As much as he wanted sex, he also cherished the friendship that they shared.

            The friendship was ruined now and as he came deep inside the other, Masashi knew that whatever came next would be different but hopefully just as special. Pleased none the less, Masashi pulled out of Hizaki and helped him achieve his second orgasm of the night before laying back against the headboard, watching the blond who was now a shaking mess of pleasure.

            'The mask.' Hizaki thought as he lay recovering. 'He's still wearing it and he promised me he'd take everything off!' Well it wasn't too late to force the other to fulfil his end of the bargain and so Hizaki pulled himself up and reached over to pull the mask away. There was no resistance, though looking at the dark-haired man's face for the first time Hizaki knew the other wasn't entirely pleased at being revealed.

            “So, this is the man who hides his identity from me?” Hizaki asked, taking in the strong bone structure that gave Masashi strong and handsome features. “You'd think you would want to show of your good looks.”

            “Perhaps I don't feel that attractive,” Masashi admitted. “Especially when compared to you.”

            “Don't be silly, you’re beautiful,” Hizaki replied, tracing his hand over Masashi's cheek and down over the chest he had so wanted to touch before. “All of you, don't hide from me.”

            “From you, I’ll no longer hide,” Masashi promised feeling his confidence return. “But don't expect me to turn up at anything but a masquerade.”

            “It wouldn't be like you if you did.” Hizaki agreed, settling back into Masashi's arms listening to the clock chime twelve, marking the official unmasking downstairs. Hizaki cared for none of that, having unmasked the only man who mattered to him right now.


	2. The Pain From A Rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jasmine catches Juka's gaze on his ex-lover, he uses it as the perfect excuse to punish him for his disloyalty. What better way to do this, than with his brand new toy?

            Jasmine watched as Masashi stormed up the stairs on his hunt for Hizaki, with something resembling envy. He wished he could be so bold, to publicly announce what he wanted and then go and take it. It was romantic really; Masashi, the dark knight, stealing Hizaki's innocence for ever more. Jasmine loved the whole idea but such relationships were not for him. Turning he looked around the small crowd that had circulated around Kamijo and smiled as he finally found the man he was after.

            Dressed in black, in a failed attempt to look tough, the silver haired man wore a mask like a raven, his eyes glaring out almost angrily from behind it. Juka had issues but Jasmine didn't care, he only wanted sex and right now seemed like a good time to make the first step.

            “I saw you looking at him,” Jasmine whispered. “I'm not impressed.”

            “You never are.” Juka muttered, watching Jasmine leave before sighing and following the other to his fate. He knew what would happen tonight and was secretly looking forward to it. There was nothing like being punished by Jasmine, torture that was as cruel as Mana's, but always followed by a gentleness his old master had lacked.

            The streets were quiet, with the suggestion of snow in the air, and Juka heard every one of Jasmine's footsteps as he walked down the street, past several huge homes before turning down the drive to his own. Behind him Juka followed and was pleased to find the front door been held open for him as he arrived. Servants hurried to take their coats and masks and though still quiet, Jasmine spoke just enough to encourage them to take Juka's boots as well.

            “Come on, show me that you love me.” Jasmine ordered, knowing the two servants in this room already knew all his secrets but were well paid and loyal enough to not want to spread the gossip around town.

            “You know I only have eyes for you.” Juka complained, as he leant over to kiss Jasmine's expectant lips.

            “Fool!” Jasmine snapped, slapping Juka harshly. “You were staring at him all night!”

            “Only in wonder that I had ever loved him and not you!” Juka exclaimed, though his eyes showed that he was hopeful Jasmine would keep up his pretence of being angry.

            “Follow me.” Jasmine snapped, heading up the stairs and hiding his smile from the man eagerly following behind. This violent relationship had been going on for a few months now, starting with the time Jasmine had truly lashed out in anger, until the look of lust on the other’s face had calmed his spirit and in that moment Jasmine had learned he had been played. Juka had pushed him into anger on purpose and they had never gone back.

            Reaching Jasmine's room, Juka wasn't at all surprised to be pushed hard enough that he fell onto the bed. He lay smiling as Jasmine stripped away his own dress, letting it fall to the floor leaving him in nothing but a leather corset and underwear and the choker he had been wearing all night. It was a beautiful sight to behold and Juka could only stare in pleasure as Jasmine approached, pulling out the combs that had kept his long hair up and neat all night. Now it fell in dark waves over his shoulders and Juka knew from experience that it would be soft to his touch.

            “Tell me, what is it about Mana you find that's so much more attractive to look at than me?” Jasmine demanded angrily.

            “Well he is graceful and mysterious...” Juka tried to explain, deliberately causing more trouble for himself.

            “Is that so?” Jasmine demanded, with hands on hips like some kind of wrathful goddess, somehow even the bulge in his underwear and flatness of his chest never distracted from his feminine grace.

            “Well it's the way he's so silent, watchful. You never can tell what he's feeling.” Juka explained, watching at Jasmine angrily grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him back up into a sitting position.

            “Why do you do this? Always making me so angry!” Jasmine snapped, ripping open Juka's shirt and squeezing his nipples harshly, making the other gasp in pain.

            “You don't scare me.” Juka whispered, his lusty gaze proving that much. As much as he begged and pleaded, he loved every second, just like Jasmine only faked his anger now he knew the reasoning behind Juka's traitorous words. 

            “You know we don't socialise with Mana,” Jasmine snapped. “When you joined our group, you were told you couldn't socialise with his crowd any longer. He's trouble, we all know that, Kamijo more than anyone. Yet still you want to be his lover?”

            “I never said that. Jasmine please!” Juka begged but Jasmine was fired up now and with false anger he kissed Juka, biting down hard on the other’s lower lip as he did so.

            “I'll make you forget all about him,” Jasmine promised, as he squeezed between Juka's legs hard enough to hurt, before relaxing his grip to a more pleasurable hold. “It won't be his name passing through your scandalous lips tonight.”

            “It never is.” Juka whispered, moaning softly as Jasmine rubbed his private area one last time before moving away and pulling out his brand-new toy. He'd been waiting eagerly all night to play with it, which was why he had left the masquerade earlier than he had to that night. He was a social butterfly at heart but this whip was too beautiful to be ignored.

            The whip was black, branching out into twelve thin leather straps designed to cause a lot of pain under the right hands, each tip was decorated by a purple rose, turning what could be a deadly weapon to a piece of beauty. Such an instrument could only be taken seriously in the bedroom and as Jasmine approached holding it, Juka smiled eagerly, before hiding his excitement behind a mask of fear.           

            With one harsh movement Jasmine pushed Juka over, leaving him bent over the bed with his trousers slid down just enough to expose the beginnings of his ass. For a moment Jasmine smiled before bring the whip down onto Juka's shoulders, whipping him harshly, enjoying the cry of pain that escaped Juka's lips.

            Seven lashes in all coated Juka's upper back, leaving angry red marks that would take days to heal, this was just the beginning and after a brief pause Jasmine began again. Seven more lashes fell over Juka's lower back, leaving the other coated with markings of pain. Never once did Juka beg for mercy, despite the screams of pain that were beginning to escape his lips. He was enjoying this far more than any man should but there was no one here other than Jasmine, and the two servants, who would ever know.

            Jasmine paused from whipping Juka, while he felt the others firm ass that he would claim before long, he wasn't in the mood for a long drawn out game tonight. Just enough to test his new whip and get them both in the mood for what was to come.

            “Who whips harder?” Jasmine asked, in an almost mocking tone.

            “I don't know.” Juka whimpered, moaning in pure delight as Jasmine whipped his back again. Six lashes circling the centre of his back before the final strike hit him in the middle, harder than any that had come before and made all the more painful after the punishment he'd already received. Juka shook slightly, listening to Jasmine's breathing as he grounded himself.

            Ripping Juka's trousers down, Jasmine smiled at the naked skin that was exposed, so pale in comparison to the redness of his back. With a smile he whipped Juka on the back of each thigh before trailing the roses over his ass that seemed to quiver in anticipation.

            “Are you sorry yet?” Jasmine demanded, a little worried by how quiet Juka was. Sorry was their safety word, they had agreed after their first violent session that an apology meant he should stop and 'forgive' his lover but it was rare for his lover to mutter the word before they'd had sex.

            “I have nothing to be sorry for.” Juka muttered defiantly.

            “Have it your way.” Jasmine scolded, sending the whip down on Juka's ass seven times before pausing for just a few heart beats and starting again. Fourteen strokes in all hit Juka and afterwards Jasmine knew he couldn't hurt the other like this anymore. He was at his limit, whether he admitted it or not.

            Quickly stripping away the corset and his underwear, Jasmine found the lube he had hidden under his bed and liberally coated himself, standing by the side of the bed so Juka could watch. A delighted moan escaped Juka's lips as he saw how big and hard his mistress was and his eyes wouldn't move away from the sight of Jasmine's hand rubbing his own length.

            “You're such a perv, I should stick this inside you.” Jasmine scolded.

            “I'd deserve it.” Juka agreed, forcing his body to relax as Jasmine moved behind him. Like everything else Jasmine had done to him, Juka wanted this to hurt and he knew the other wouldn't disappoint. With a howl of agony, he felt his body being filled by Jasmine's length, he clung to the bedding as his lover pounded into his ass without regard to how it made him feel. Howls of pain mixed with his own cries of pleasure and his whole body tingled in excitement over the treatment he was receiving.

            Behind him Jasmine was working up a sweat from exertion but it only encouraged him to carry on, there was no better work out than sex and, digging his finger nails into Juka's ass, he began to move harder and stronger. His finger nails scratched over Juka's ass and thighs and moans escaped his lips, lost within Juka's howls.

            With a shudder Jasmine let himself cum, filling Juka and pulling out, watching his own cum leak from the other’s ass marking him like a whore. It was a beautiful sight and as his heart steadied its rhythm, he watched, knowing Juka wouldn't move unless he was ordered.

            “Are you sorry for your treachery?” Jasmine asked eventually. “Are you sorry you lusted after our enemy?”

            “I am, I'm really sorry.” Juka apologised, turning his head to look at Jasmine with pleading eyes. He'd had his pain but he needed pleasure, his hard length was testimony to that, but it would only come if Jasmine accepted his apology.

            “You know you're only allowed in our group because I stood up for you.” Jasmine commented, as he gently helped Juka up and tenderly placed him with his back against the pillows.

            “I know, I'm eternally grateful.” Juka replied, this time with real honesty. He knew how the others had looked at him when he had been part of Mana's gang, how distrusting they had been for a while. He had been lonely when he walked away from the darkness but Jasmine had welcomed him into the light with a playful smile and flirtatious words that he would always remember and cherish.

            “Good.” Jasmine replied, kissing Juka softly, leaving a trail of feather light kisses down his chest before wrapping his lips around the other’s length and sucking lightly but skilfully, filling his room with Juka's moans once more. As harsh as he was, he always remembered to finish of gentle, letting Juka know he cherished him for more than just his body.

            When his mouth filled with Juka's cum, he swallowed and moved to sit next to his lover, holding him in his arms as they kissed lovingly, the perfect image of a romantic couple now that Juka had been reminded of his place once more. The punishment was harsh but the pleasure always eclipsed it.


End file.
